


Tattoos together

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tattoo Shop AU, bridal shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: After a devastating break-up, Zelina Vega moves to Portland, Oregon to run a bridal boutique and escape her past. Unfortunately for her, the store is located right next to a tattoo parlor called to ‘Fade to Black’ run by famous tattoo artist Aleister Black himself. Aleister's pull is magnetic and Zelina finds herself drawn to him, despite her initial hesitation.The Tattoo/Bridal Shop AU, nobody asked for.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Zelina Vega | Rosita
Comments: 46
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts).



> Zelina's gonna find out that when the fates align, it's hard to fight them.
> 
> The title is from the song Tattoos together by Lauv.

Zelina Vega had been in Portland, Oregon for all of a week and she was already frustrated at work. When she had agreed to start managing her friend Bianca’s bridal shop in Portland, she had thought it would be a fresh start. Zelina had left a cushy job in New York, working at one of the high-end stores, mainly because she couldn’t bear to look at Andrade anymore. He had broken her heart and stolen her ideas for the last time. Portland was supposed to help her get her mind off of the past she had left, it wasn’t supposed to put more obstacles in her way. 

The reason that the pint-sized woman was frustrated was that Bianca’s bridal shop was located next to one of the busiest tattoos parlors on the whole west coast called Fade to Black ink. She hadn’t realized it at first but having a bridal shop right next to a tattoo parlor was irritating. Zelina did not appreciate all the unsavory characters that were lurking outside her shop windows, nor did her clients who felt like they were being watched by peeping Toms. Drunken dude bros, heavily tatted-up bikers, it didn’t matter to Zelina, what mattered was her client’s discomfort. 

Bianca had just gotten married to her husband Montez and had left Zelina in charge of the business while she was gone. Zelina wanted to prove that she could handle the responsibility and keep the shop running smoothly. This was becoming increasingly difficult with every passing day because Zelina was almost positive that the owner of Fade to Black was out to spite her.

Loud heavy-metal music that seemed to be blasting through the shared wall, did little to ease Zelina’s frustrations. She was ready to march over there and give the owner of Fade to Black a piece of her mind. As she made her way out of the bridal shop, she could see a frat-bro throwing up in the planter outside her store. 

“Seriously dude?” Zelina asked arching a brow in disgust. She scoffed and made her way past him and into the air-conditioned tattoo shop. 

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lighting, but she realized the tattoo shop was actually very impressive. Different designs lined the walls, but there was a lot of different pieces that were framed and prominently displayed. Music was still playing a bit to loudly for her tastes, but she could still make out the buzzing of the tattoo guns. 

“Do you have an appointment?” A tall British girl asked, greeting Zelina from a desk near the front of the store. 

Zelina eyed her, noting the many tattoos that covered the taller girl. “Actually I was hoping to speak to the owner. I work right next door and the music is too loud.” Zelina said cutting right to the chase. 

“Ah, I see. Well, let me check and see if Aleister can make time to talk to you.” The other woman said as she moved to the back of the parlor and out of Zelina’s view. 

Since she had arrived in Portland, Zelina had heard of Aleister. He was the owner of the shop, but he was also famous for the intricate details he put into his work. Bianca’s husband had nothing but positive words to say about Aleister Black, he thought it was cool that Bianca’s bridal shop was so close. Zelina did not share that same enthusiasm, she found the closeness between the shops irritating. 

As the British woman came back, she was flanked by a tall blonde man with the most piercing green eyes. Zelina stared him down, but she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. She had always had a thing for men with green eyes, they were definitely a weakness. She shook her head, trying to remind herself of why she had come to the shop in the first place. 

The man’s hair was mostly hidden under a backward baseball cap and he wore a short-sleeved t-shirt that had the name of the business on it. He was decently muscular, every inch of skin that was visible seemed to be covered in ink. He extended a hand towards Zelina. 

“Hello, I’m Aleister. Paige just informed me you work next door, what can I do for you?” Aleister asked politely. 

Zelina stared at him, choosing to focus on his forehead instead of looking into his eyes. “Look, I’m Zelina, I am the new manager next door and I was wondering if you could possibly turn your music down, please,” Zelina said trying to keep her tone even. She had come in ready to fight tooth and nail, but it appeared that wouldn’t be needed. 

“Okay, Zelina,” Aleister said, moving to where a stereo system sat against the wall. He walked over to it and simply turned the dial, lowering the volume a little bit. 

“Okay?” Zelina was stunned and a little confused. She had expected the artist to fight a little harder, but he clearly wasn’t looking for an argument. 

A small grin crossed Aleister’s face as his brows knitted together. “Okay, I turned it down.” He replied, with a half-shrug. 

Zelina blinked and then gave a nod. “Oh um, well thank you.” She said, before turning on her heels and marching towards the door. She really wasn’t sure what to make of the shop owner, but he certainly was an attractive man. 

“If you ever have an issue, I’m always willing to talk it our and peacefully resolve it.” Aleister offered, watching her head towards the exit. “I could give you my personal number if you’d like.”

Zelina gripped the door handle so tight her knuckles went white. “That won’t be necessary, thank you anyways.” She replied curtly. She then promptly pushed her way out of the tattoo parlor and walked back towards the bridal shop. 

\----

Aleister Black watched Zelina storm out of his shop, looking very much like a whirlwind dressed in high fashion clothing. He had heard from Montez that Bianca had hired a new manager for her bridal shop, but he hadn’t expected the woman to look like that. Zelina was short, fiery, and looked like she was willing to throw down with just about anybody. She could probably have stepped on him with one of her high heel shoes and he would have said thank you. 

“What a primadonna,” Paige muttered from beside Aleister, completely oblivious to the fact that he had been checking Zelina out. “Who does she think she is, barging in her demanding that we turn down our music. It wasn’t even that loud.” 

Aleister gave a thoughtful hum. “It was a little loud. Besides we should be nice to our neighbors.”

“Well, she seemed super judgy and uppity!” Paige was more irritated because the song that had been playing was one of her boyfriend’s. She glanced at Aleister, irritated that he had so willingly rolled over. Sure, he usually chose to be zen and kept to himself, but he wasn’t the type to just flop on his back and show his belly. 

“Aren’t you being judgy and uppity by talking about her that way?” Aleister chided softly. He placed a hand on Paige’s shoulder. “Look don’t let her get to you. She was probably just having a bad day, a little kindness might go a long way.” 

Paige looked like she wanted to argue but then thought better of it. Aleister was a lot kinder of a human being than she was, but he could also be stubborn. “I guess your right. Her outfit was pretty dope.” 

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t know much about fashion.” Aleister laughed, tugging at his shirt. He rarely dressed up, choosing to spend most of his time in the shop, creating art for people. “Maybe if we make friends with Zelina, she won’t be so uppity.” 

“It might take a lot to dislodge the stick from her-” 

Aleister’s green eyes flashed in warning. “That’s not being nice.” He said shaking his head. “Look, go ahead and finish up with your client. I’ll handle our new neighbor.”

Paige scowled a little bit. “Whatever you say, boss.” 

When Paige had first come to town wanting to train as his apprentice, Aleister had become an older brother figure. He made sure she was taken care of, and when her ex had messed with her and published personal photos, Aleister had handled him. The tattoo shop was family and for that Paige was grateful. While she hadn’t noticed Aleister checking out Zelina, she had noticed the short woman making eyes at him. Maybe it was time for her to wing-person for him, she had a plan.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day and Zelina has some unfortunate car trouble, but Aleister saves her in more ways than one.

Zelina was not having a good day at all, the clients she had been forced to cater to that day had all been bridezillas. Having worked in bridal shops before, she was aware of how perfect people needed their dresses and days to be. It just felt like the gloomy weather outside had made everybody amp their attitudes up to the next level.

It didn’t help that Bianca had left early for a family emergency, which left Zelina to deal with the customers by herself for the majority of the day. She was frustrated but she wasn’t going to complain, not after Bianca had given her an opportunity in Portland. Still, Zelina’s day had mostly soured and it continued to do so when she made her way out to her car. 

She went to grab her car keys out of her purse only to realize she had locked them inside. “Seriously?” Zelina muttered, glancing skyward before glaring at the keys that were taunting her from the floorboard of her car. She jiggled the door handle a couple of times and then screamed in agitation. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Zelina slammed her hand on the food, her temper flaring. She started to make her way onto the sidewalk, desperate to get out of the rain and call for a tow truck when a car ran through a nearby puddle and completely drenched Zelina from head to toe. 

Zelina froze as the frigid water hit her. She honestly couldn’t believe that had just happened to her. She turned to see the car continue on driving as if it hadn’t completely splashed her. She kicked off her heels and walked back into the street, throwing her shoe at the car. 

“You’re a real tough guy dickhead!” Zelina yelled, throwing her other shoe. She heard honking from behind her and turned to see a large bus coming right at her. Zelina closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of it hitting her. 

The impact from the bus never came instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist as she was hauled back onto the sidewalk. Zelina kept her eyes closed, visibly shaken. She placed her hands over the arms of the person who had saved her and slowly opened her eyes, to find herself staring into the concerned gaze of Aleister Black. 

His eyes were like the dark green of the forest and for a moment Zelina forgot to say anything. She could see Aleister’s mouth forming words, but it took her a moment to zone back in. “Sorry, what?” 

“I said, are you okay?” Aleister repeated, giving her a cursory once-over before releasing her from his arms. 

“I’m just a little bit cold,” Zelina muttered, shaking her head. She shivered and cast a forlorn look at her car. “I locked my keys in the car and was trying to get them out when some guy splashed me. I mean seriously how could he not see me? I think he totally did it on purpose.” 

Aleister frowned and nodded to his shop. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm. I have some clothes in the back office, and Paige might have a jacket you could borrow. Why did you chase the car into the street?” 

“Because I was mad and wanted to hit their car with my shoe,” Zelina said icily as she followed Aleister into his shop. Fade to Black apparently had their heater on, because it was quite the change from the cold weather outside. “How did you save me?” 

Aleister was silent for a moment. “I saw you outside after you got splashed. I was coming to make sure you were okay, then you went into the street. I saw the bus coming and felt like I needed to help you out before you got smashed. You’re too cute to be roadkill.” 

Zelina blushed and quickly looked at the ground, anywhere other than his eyes felt like a safer bet. “Well thank you for saving me. You said you had a change of clothes?” Zelina asked, noting for the first time that there didn’t appear to be many people in the shop at the moment. 

Instead of answering in, Aleister made his way over to his back office. He emerged a few minutes later with a clean t-shirt, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of sweats that no doubt belonged to Paige. 

“Sorry they aren’t more fashion-forward but at least they are clean and cry. You can change your clothes in the shop’s bathroom if you want. Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate?” Aleister asked, offering her the articles of clothing. 

“Hot chocolate would be nice.” Nodding her thanks, Zelina took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. The clothes were huge on her, but at least they were warm. She folded the wet clothes into a neat pile, before walking back out. Aleister handed her a bag to put her wet clothes in, before giving her a small smile. 

“The hot chocolate should be ready soon. Do you need to call a tow truck or something to unlock your car for you?” Aleister was glancing out the window, watching as the rain seemed to be falling harder. 

“I probably should, but my phone got wet when the car splashed me,” Zelina said, holding up her water damaged phone. The bridal shop paid decently, but it was still a pain in the backside to have to get it replaced.

Aleister pulled out his own cell phone and offered it to her. “You can call from my phone. I know it’s been a long day and it’s getting late, I can call you an uber so you can go home.” 

Zelina didn’t necessarily want to leave her car overnight, but it was a pretty public street and there were a lot of cameras about. “Yeah, maybe calling an uber would be okay. I’ll be sure to pay you back.” 

Aleister waved the girl off and just shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I’d offer to give you a ride myself, but you don’t know me that well and I want you to be safe. We all have to look out for each other.” Aleister didn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable situation. 

“Oh, um thank you.” Zelina gave him a grateful smile, using his phone to get herself an uber. She wasn't sure why Aleister was being so kind to her, but Bianca and Montez had both mentioned something about him being a stand-up sort of man.

The tattoo artist poured her a cup of hot chocolate and then gestured for her to take a seat on one of the waiting area couches. He allowed a comfortable silence to drift between them, choosing a couch opposite from her. He drank his own hot chocolate, content to just listen to the rain and the gentle hum of the other artists in his shop tattooing clients. 

Zelina took a moment to study him, it had meant a lot that he had saved her life, but also that he put a lot of thought into his action. She handed him his phone back and cleared her throat. “Can I ask you a question?” 

Aleister raised a brow but slowly nodded. “Sure, what’s the question?” 

“How did you know you wanted to be a tattoo artist?” Zelina asked she was curious about his shop and the man in front of her. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, before giving a thoughtful hum. “Actually I think I want to change my question. Where did you get this hot chocolate? It's delicious.” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I got it from the Netherlands? I’m from there, I immigrated to the states when I was about sixteen. I still have family over there and they’re kind enough to send me the Dutch packets of Hot Chocolate.” Aleister explained, clearly amused by her question. He took a drink of his own and then smiled. “I’ve always loved art and I got really good at drawing and I decided that I should try and become a tattoo artist. I did a lot of apprenticeships and studying, and became really well known for my style.”

Zelina took a moment to process this information. “It’s cool that you found something you’re passionate about.” 

“How did you end up working at a bridal shop?” Aleister was pretty curious about Zelina himself. He wanted to know more about the pint-sized fireball, but he didn’t want to push past what she was comfortable sharing. 

The question caught Zelina by surprise, although she should have realized it was coming. She wasn't sure she felt comfortable sharing her whole life story with a stranger, even if he did have really nice eyes. She decided to go with a more vague explanation of how she ended up in Portland. 

"I was born and raised in New York, Queens to be exact. I spent my whole life there, worked at a bridal boutique in Brooklyn but decided I needed a change. I had made friends with Bianca way back when and she offered me an opportunity out here, so that's how I ended up in Portland." Zelina explained, careful to leave out any mention of Andrade. Aleister didn't need to know that her boyfriend cheated on her and practically ran her out of town. 

"Well, how are you liking Portland so far? The city of roses is quite beautiful." Aleister said conversationally. "If you like books, there's Powell's book store, it's massive you can't miss it. Near Providence Park is a place called the Boise Fry Co. They make delicious hamburgers. Honestly, the city has so much to offer." 

Zelina laughed at that. "Montez was telling me that it is definitely a sports city. Everybody is crazy about their college teams and their Portland Timbers and Thorns." Zelina had never really cared too much for professional sports, but she had a feeling if she wanted to fit in, she'd have to pick a team eventually. "Your business seems pretty successful, I see a lot of your clients walking past the shop." 

"I think guys like to get tattoos while their future wives are picking out their dream wedding dresses. What made you want to want to work at a Bridal shop? You a big fan of weddings?" Aleister was curious about Zelina. He took another drink of his chocolate, watching her as she got a far off look in her eyes. 

"Maybe it's hard to believe but I always wanted to find the perfect dress. Have that fairytale life that every little girl dreams about at least once. My mom and I used to watch the movie The Wedding Planner with Jennifer Lopez all the time. It was all I ever wanted." Zelina shrugged her shoulders, a deep blush settling on her cheeks. She knew it sounded lame and she was fully expecting Aleister to make fun of her, but he didn't. 

Instead, his phone buzzed, alerting her that the uber was there. "I guess your ride is here." Aleister gave her a warm smile and stood up. He walked over to the front desk and pulled out a small umbrella. "Here so you don't have to walk in the rain again. Get home safely." 

"Thank you that's very sweet," Zelina said offering him his phone back. 

Aleister hesitated a moment, looking out at the uber before looking back at Zelina. "Why don't you keep my phone. Your phone is water damaged as you said and you don't know that uber driver. You should have a way to call for help. Just bring it back tomorrow." 

Zelina just gawked at him. "You don't know me, how do you know I am not just going to run off with your phone?" 

"You don't strike me as that kind of person. Now you should get going before the uber driver leaves." Aleister said nodding to the driver who was honking impatiently. 

"Alright, I'll bring you the phone, and these clothes first thing tomorrow then," Zelina said, feeling awkward about taking his phone. He did have a point though, if the Uber driver turned out to be sketchy she wouldn't have a way to call for help. She pocketed the phone and opened the umbrella heading out to the car. She still wasn't sure what to make of Aleister, but she was starting to think that there was more to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelina and Aleister's flirting is so awkward Paige gets involved.

“Girl, he let you borrow his phone? I think he likes you.” Bianca said, shaking her head in disbelief. She was struggling to believe that Zelina could be this naive about how into her Aleister seemed to be. “He paid for your uber, offered you hot chocolate, gave you dry clothes, and saved your life. He’s totally into you.” 

Zelina blushed as she thought about Aleister and his actions. He was very sweet and easy on the eyes, but Zelina wasn’t sure she was ready to actually consider that he might be interested in her. “I think he was just being nice. That seems like the actions of a decent human being.” 

“What guy loans you his phone? I’ve been married to Montez for a while now and even he is stingy with his phone. He doesn’t mind if I look through it, but I doubt he’d loan it to me for a full day, just because mine broke.” Bianca pointed out. 

“You know that’s right,” Montez said as he walked in, handing the coffees he had picked up for Zelina and his wife. He greeted Bianca with a kiss and then glanced at Zelina. “What are we talking about?”

“Your wife seems to think Aleister is into me, just because he saved my life yesterday,” Zelina explained, running through the details of how she had gotten locked out of her car and rained on.

Montez arched a brow and then laughed. “He seems like a solid dude from all the times I’ve hung out with him. He could like you, but he is a genuinely good guy. He is the type to give anybody the shirt off his back, he’s a real zen dude,” Montez mused quietly, hyping Aleister up to Zelina. 

Zelina just rolled her eyes and waved the couple off. “I don’t think it’s like that. Anyways one of us has work to do, there’s a bridal fitting later. I’ll take his phone back to him afterward.” Zelina mused. She had caught a ride to work with Bianca, and she still needed to call the tow company to get her keys out of her car.

On top of all of that, she had a number of brides to work through. There were a lot of weddings coming up and Zelina wanted to make sure that her friend's bridal shop got good reviews. It was important to establish connections with the clients because word of mouth was important. There were some brides that were more irritating than others and went out of their way to be rude, but since she had got to Portland, Zelina had realized that the locals seemed more chill than in New York. 

She ended up working most of the morning straight, only taking a break around mid-afternoon when the tow truck got there. After she got her keys out of her car, she decided to walk into the tattoo shop next store to give Aleister back his phone and the clothes that he had lent to her. 

Zelina was surprised to find Paige at the front counter again. Paige arched a brow when she saw her but managed a small smile. "Are you going to complain about the store's music again? It's not that loud." Paige called in lieu of a greeting. 

"No, and I am still sorry about that. I shouldn't have come at you like that, I'm sorry for being rude." Zelina replied earnestly. 

Paige considered her apology for a moment but then nodded. "It's all good, we all have off days. Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Is Aleister around? He lent me his phone yesterday because mine got ruined. I wanted to give him his phone and to tell him thank-you." Zelina said holding up the device. 

An amused glint entered Paige's eyes and she chuckled. "Let me see if I can find him for you. I think it will make his day to know that you stopped by." 

It only took about a minute, but Aleister was blushing as he made his way out to Zelina. "Hey good to see you Zelina." 

"You as well, I brought back your phone. I wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday, I owe you one." Zelina replied as she handed over his phone. 

"Did you get your phone fixed yet, and believe me it was no trouble. I was just being a good neighbor or whatever." Aleister shrugged off the praise. He didn't feel like she needed to be all that thankful just because he had done the right thing. 

Zelina slowly shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm hoping to maybe get it fixed after I get off work." Zelina rocked a bit on the back of her heels. She wanted to make it up to Aleister for him saving her the day before, but she felt awkward and unsure. "Oh and here are the clothes you let me borrow yesterday. I washed and dried them."

"No, go ahead and keep them. It's free publicity if you wear them." Aleister replied, pushing the hoodie back towards her. "I insist, it's like a welcome to Portland present or something."

"That's very kind of you, thank you Aleister." Zelina replied bashful. She wasn't used to somebody treating her like this, especially after the whole mess with Andrade." 

Paige desperately wanted to roll her eyes at the trainwreck in front of her. "My boyfriend is playing a show this weekend and we're all going out for drinks afterward. You should come and meet us for drinks." Paige piped up, clearly intent on setting Zelina and Aleister up. Trying to watch them navigate and flirt was hurting her heart because they were so bad at it. 

Aleister looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had caught on to what Paige was doing and shot her a dirty look over his shoulder, but turned to face Zelina. "You said you were new to town, it could be a fun way to meet some new people. We normally hang out downtown, there's a lot to see, we could show you the cool places."

Zelina hesitated for a moment weighing her options, she didn't really know these people. Aleister had been kind to her of course, but she wasn't totally comfortable yet. "Would it be okay if Bianca and Montez joined us for drinks too?" 

"Sure, that's fine," Aleister said giving her a thumbs up. Internally he was cringing at how weird he was acting, but being around Zelina had him off balance. It was hard to think straight when just being near her had his brain feeling like mush.

Paige snorted softly at Aleister's weird reaction, she was definitely going to have fun teasing him later for being weird. "Bianca and Montez are always welcome to come. Bianca has such great style, I love her to death." 

"Okay, um sounds good then. I'll let you both know what they say and get back to you." Zelina said turning to leave. 

"Here sweetie, since your phone is broke, take one of Aleister's business cards. That way you can text him your answer." Paige suggested handing over the tattoo artist's business card.

Zelina took the card, studying the number before she nodded. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you around then." She said as she left. 

Aleister waited until Zelina was out of sight before he turned and glared at Paige. "I know what you're doing!"

Paige giggled softly. "What am I doing then?"

"You are making her feel uncomfortable by trying to set us up. I don't need your help getting a girl to like me." Aleister said, shaking his head. He didn't want Paige meddling in his love life, he could handle that on his own. 

"Watching you two flirt is like watching paint dry," Paige whined, shaking her head. "You deserve to be happy and whenever she walks in, you get this dumb look on your face." 

"Good things take time Paige. Besides she's new to the city, I want her to feel comfortable, she might not even like me and I don't want to pressure her." Aleister explained. He had been thinking a lot about Zelina, she was attractive for sure, and he was definitely into her. 

Paige sighed and did actually roll her eyes now. "You're a great guy Aleister but if you don't indicate that you're interested, she might think you don't like her at all. I'm not saying propose or something but maybe compliment. Send her a flower or just something small." 

"It's not nice to meddle in other people's business." Aleister reminded, trying to keep his voice calm. He knew that Paige was just trying to help, but he didn't want her screwing this up for him. "Zelina just moved to town, she's probably not looking to have some guy pounding on her door right now. It's probably best to play it cool."

"Exactly, if she comes to drink you get to know her in a social setting, less pressure on either of you. You both can talk, and if she brings her friends she won't have to feel so awkward." Paige said tapping the side of her head. She had clearly been thinking that part through. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"You doing your job willingly? Are you sure that you are feeling okay?" Aleister asked teasingly as he ruffled her hair just to annoy her. It was one of Paige's biggest pet peeves. 

"Don't be a dick dude," Paige muttered, playfully snapping at his hand. "Just let love Dr. Paige help you out. You can make me the best woman at your wedding." Paige wiggled her eyebrows playfully. She wanted Aleister to be happy and she hadn’t seen him really look at anybody the way he did with Zelina. Her friend was usually so zen and mellow, there were very few things that got a genuine reaction out of him. 

Aleister groaned and rolled his eyes. "If that happens I'll be sure to make you flower girl."

"Please, I could kill it in any role, I'm a star baby!" Paige replied, flexing playfully. "Trust me, Zelina is into you, you have her on the line now just be your charming self and reel that fish in." 

Aleister didn't exactly appreciate Paige referring to Zelina as a fish, but he understood where she was coming from. Maybe she was right about playing it cool though and letting things progress. Zelina now had his number and hopefully when she got her new phone she'd text him.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleister glanced at his watch and then looked to the door of the venue. He had chosen to be the designated driver for Paige and the rest of his friends, but that also meant that he didn’t have any liquid courage. He was feeling a little nervous when it came to dealing with his developing feeling for Zelina. She had texted him and told him that she would be there with Bianca and Montez. 

It was ridiculous but he had attempted to dress his best, silly that he wanted to impress her, but he did. Aleister wanted to look nice for her and he wanted to impress her. Paige had teased him endlessly about his black button-up shirt and his jeans, but Aleister didn’t care. 

“Are you enjoying the band man?” Paige’s boyfriend asked as he walked by Aleister to get Paige another drink. 

“I doubt he is even listening, he’s waiting for his girl to show up.” Paige teased, winking at Aleister who scowled at the jab.

“She’s not my girl, she doesn’t belong to anybody.” Aleister gripped, glancing down at the bartop. “She has a name, by the way, it’s Zelina.” 

“Well, it looks like Zelina just showed up.” Paige nudged him and gestured to the door. 

Aleister glanced at the door and felt his jaw drop a bit. Zelina was flanked by Bianca and Montez, but she looked like she had just stepped out of a photo shoot. Zelina’s hair was in a high ponytail and she wore an outfit that Aleister couldn’t even begin to describe. He wasn’t sure he had words for it. The top was netted and revealed a lacy undershirt, while her pants were dark black leather, that clung to her curves. 

Paige was downright cackling at his reaction. “Cat got your tongue, Al?”

“Shut up.” He muttered, his cheeks flushing. Aleister kept his gaze trained on Zelina’s face, noting that she seemed as nervous as everybody else. He got up and made his way over to her and her friends. “Hey, I am so glad you all could make it.” 

Zelina’s expression softened for just a moment and she gave him a grateful smile. “Well, I don’t know if they would have survived missing out on a night out.” She said sheepishly nodding to Bianca and Montez. 

“You know I have to party when I can,” Montez said chuckling. 

Bianca nodded in agreement. “I’ll never turn down a chance to get dressed up. I designed this outfit myself.” 

Aleister gave her a quick once-over, trying to be polite. “I really like your style, I can tell you put a lot of work into it. You look lovely as well Zelina.” Aleister commented shyly. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, nor could he put his finger on why this woman had him feeling like a schoolboy with a crush. 

Zelina’s cheeks heated up and she glanced down. “I like your outfit as well. The shirt looks nice on you, shows off your tattoos.” She said, nodding to where he had rolled his sleeves up on his forearms. 

Montez looked between them and then shot Bianca an amused smile. “He does have some nice ink.”

“Why don’t we get a drink babe, I am feeling a little thirsty,” Bianca said, nudging Montez away. There was no doubt that if they stayed, Montez was going to get a kick out of teasing Zelina for her weird reaction to Aleister. 

“You're not the only one who is thirsty,” Montez muttered, following his wife. 

Aleister awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and watched them go. “So how has your day been?” He asked, trying not to act as nervous as he felt. 

Zelina shrugged her shoulders. “It was a long day at the bridal boutique, but otherwise not too bad. Nothing of interest really happened.” 

“You didn’t have to fight any crazy brides or their moms?” Aleister asked as he led the way back to Paige and the rest of the group. He could see that Bianca, Montez, and Paige were already having a good time with each other. 

Laughing, Zelina shook her head. “Actually for once, there weren’t many bridezillas. I know, I was as shocked as Bianca.” 

“Well, I am really glad you made it. I think you’ll enjoy the music, Paige’s boyfriend is very talented. You might get to meet some of the other tattoo artists that work at the shop.” Aleister mused, excited to introduce her to some of his friends. He knew what it was like to be new to a city. 

As promised as they made their way over to the rest of the group, there were a couple of heavily tattooed people hanging about. Aleister nodded to each of them in turn, taking the time to introduce them.

“That’s Ruby, Jeff, Shotzi, Ricochet, you already know Paige. Asuka doesn’t have many tattoos herself but she’s one of the best tattoo artists you’ll ever meet. She’s great at designing different pieces.” Aleister explained, a broad smile on his face as he introduced his friends. 

Zelina smiled, politely greeting all of them. She wanted to be nice to his friends and coworkers. She found Asuka’s gaze to be a bit unnerving, but her fears were unfounded as the woman eventually smiled and pulled out a seat for Zelina to sit next to her. 

“Thank you,” Zelina said, slowly taking a seat next to her. It wasn’t long at all before they were talking to each other, and Zelina found herself relaxing. 

Ever since she had left New York, she found herself feeling a little lonely. Being in Portland was a new start for her, but she had left what family she did have back in the other state. Meeting some new people who could be potential friends made her feel better. 

Zelina found herself really interested in talking to Jeff and Ruby, she liked their different tattoos and demeanors. They seemed equally chilled and laid back, which she found herself drawn to. Montez and Bianca both seemed to have a good time talking to Shotzi and Ricochet. 

Aleister seemed to relax as well, once he realized she was having a good time. He was content to observe from a distance, while still giving her the space she deserved. He was captivated by her humor and wit, the warm way she would laugh when somebody cracked a joke, or the mischievous look she got in her eyes, right before she uttered a good quip. Aleister couldn’t help the smile that seemed to worm its way across his features. 

As Paige’s boyfriend's band started to play, most of the people at the table got up to go get a closer look. Only Aleister and Zelina stayed back with their group’s stuff. Zelina noticed the space between them and after a moment’s hesitation moved to sit closer to him. 

“This is nice.” She called, trying to be heard over the music. 

Aleister’s smile grew as he nodded. “Yeah, it really is. The group usually tried to get together once or twice a month for a hangout. You, Bianca and Montez, are always invited.” He mused, wanting her to feel welcomed. 

Zelina looked pleased by his offer. “Thank you for that, that’s very sweet of you.” She couldn’t put her finger on what it was about Aleister that she found the most attractive. He just struck her as a really genuine person. 

Aleister blushed a little bit and shrugged. “Yeah well, I just want you to feel welcome in the city. We’re a bit of a crazy bunch but we’re loyal.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to keep coming around more than. I could definitely use some friends.” Zelina mused, thinking of her conversation with Jeff and Ruby. They seemed mellow and exactly her speed. 

While she had been feeling a bit nervous, that feeling was evaporating the more she spent time with Aleister. She could see Montez and Bianca having fun, which meant a lot to her. She studied him for a moment before looking to the stage. “I’ve always wanted a tattoo, maybe I’ll make an appointment.” 

Aleister's whole face lit up, he could talk tattoos for hours. “Oh for sure, we could definitely squeeze you in. Just let us know and we could set something up and talk designs. Everybody has their own art style so you should take your time choosing who you want to design your tattoo.” 

Zelina laughed at his enthusiasm. “Well I will let you know, I hear getting a tattoo by you is the thing to do in this town.” 

“I suppose it is,” Aleister said chuckling quieter, now feeling at ease. “I can’t wait.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelina gets her first tattoo

Zelina was tired from a long day at work, one of the bridal mothers had insisted that she help them find the perfect sash to go with the maid of honor’s dress, but each time she suggested something Zelina had been shot down. She was growing increasingly frustrated but she was trying to keep her temper in check. It wasn’t worth getting angry and causing a scene. Besides the sooner, she dealt with the cranky customer the better. 

“Girl I can see your head is about to explode,” Bianca said as she passed Zelina. She checked her watch and sighed. “There are only thirty minutes left of your shift, go on, and duck out early. I can close up shop.” 

Zelina hesitated; she appreciated Bianca being willing to let her go early but she didn’t want to leave her in the lurch. “I can stay, it’s really not a problem.” 

“Girl you have the next two days off, go enjoy yourself. Go get that tattoo you were talking to Aleister about. I can handle this. If I need back up, I’ll call in Sonya.” Bianca replied, giving her a wave. Bianca knew first hand how much work Zelina had been putting in, she wanted to see her friend have an actual life outside of work. 

“Okay but if you need any help, I’ll come back,” Zelina said, making her way to the counter to clock out. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself but she had been meaning to get that small tattoo, so maybe checking in with Aleister wasn’t a bad idea. 

The pair had been texting back and forth about how she wanted a small rose on her forearm. Zelina wanted it because not only did she like roses, but Portland was also the rose city and it symbolized her fresh start. 

He had actually recommended that Ruby draw it since a lot of her art had to do with floral designs. One of Ruby’s sleeves had at least four different flowers on it, and Zelina liked those designs. Ruby of course had been more than willing to draw something up for Aleister to tattoo onto Zelina. 

Zelina made her way into the tattoo parlor, giving a small wave to Paige and Ruby who were near the front of the shop. “Hey, is Aleister around?” 

"Did you miss him or something?" Paige asked wiggling her eyebrows playfully, only to yelp when Ruby pinched her side to get the younger tattoo artist to shut up.

“He is finishing up with a client right now, shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes. Was there something I could help you with?” Ruby asked, regarding Zelina warmly. 

“Well, I was hoping that we could work on my tattoo. He said I could come in whenever and I have the next couple of days free, so I was going to set up a time.” Zelina explained, blushing a bit at Paige's teasing. 

She knew Aleister was busy so the chance of getting a walk-in session probably wasn’t the highest. At the very least she wanted to come by and set up the appointment. She didn’t blame people for wanting a tattoo from him, he was very talented. Zelina had been checking out his work on social media and he was highly regarded. 

Ruby nodded attentively to what Zelina was saying. “I don’t think he has another appointment today, but just in case I can get the tattoo started, and then he can take over.” Ruby offered, she had of course been the one to draw the tattoo so she knew how Zelina wanted it to look. 

“Sure, that’s fine by me,” Zelina said, giving her a small smile. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she had liked Ruby when they got to know each at the bar. 

A little while later, Ruby was inking the rose onto Zelina’s forearm and wrist. She could tell Zelina was a little nervous, so she kept talking to her. “So how have you been enjoying Portland?” 

“I think I am enjoying it now that I’m making more friends. It was kind of lonely only knowing Bianca, but I am so grateful for the opportunity.” Zelina winced as Ruby hit a tender spot, trying not to flinch more. “Are you from around here?” 

“No, I’m from Indiana. I was a bit of a lost soul, trying to make a name for myself. Aleister saw my work and invited me out here to work for him. I thought it would be a good fit, Portland really is for the outcasts.” Ruby shrugged her shoulders. She had found a community here and it made her happy. 

Zelina could see the way that Ruby seemed to relax as well, as they talked. She felt comfortable talking to the artist, she could sense a sort of kindred spirit. “I came to Portland after a bad break up. I was running a successful shop with my fiance and then he kind of…” Zelina wasn’t sure she could even describe how it felt to come home and find him in bed with somebody else. The image was seared into her brain. 

Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too. I wasn’t trying to pry.” Ruby didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“No it’s…” Zelina hesitated, it was probably better to get these things out. She had been holding in a lot of pain and anger. “My ex cheated on me and I found him. I just couldn’t stay in New York anymore, there was too much pain there.” 

“Well, he’s an idiot for doing that to you. I am sorry you had to experience that heartache, but I hope Portland gives you a better experience.” Ruby replied evenly. The idea of somebody cheating on Zelina was beyond her, but the tattoo artist didn’t want to speak on a subject that she didn’t really know anything about. 

“I am liking it here, it’s a nice change of pace. I think sometimes we all just need a fresh start.” Zelina admitted, focusing on the buzzing of the tattoo gun. 

“Well if your ex ever comes around, we’ll have your back. I know Aleister would.” Ruby commented. 

Zelina’s cheeks burned a little bit. She had gotten the vibe that Aleister might like her but she didn’t want to assume. “That would be very sweet of him, sweet of all of you actually.” 

“Hey, Paige told me you stopped by.” Aleister greeted as he walked into Ruby’s cubicle. He spotted the tattoo she was doing on Zelina and nodded his approval. “It’s looking really good.” 

Ruby beamed at the praise. “Thanks, I figured I could get her started for you, so she wouldn’t have to wait as long,” Ruby said, offering to let him take over. 

“You’re doing a good job, you can keep going if Zelina is okay with it.” Aleister was impressed and he didn’t want to interrupt his friend when she was in the middle of her workflow. 

"Yeah, I am fine with Ruby finishing it. She's doing a great job." Zelina replied, glancing down at the tattoo. It wasn't very big anyway and she was hoping that Ruby was almost done. Zelina wasn't the biggest fan of needles and while the tattoo wasn't overly painful, it still wasn't her favorite experience. 

"Since I won't be tattooing you, maybe I can make it up to you. There's a little hamburger place down the street, I was going to go grab some food for everybody, would you like to come with me, when you're done?" Aleister asked. He was hoping she would agree since it wasn't technically a date, more of just a temporary hangout. 

Zelina's head whipped back up to Aleister, surprised by the offer. "Oh um yeah, that would be nice." She stammered, mentally berating herself for how lame she sounded. She wasn't sure why being around him kept her feeling so off-kilter. "I think I would enjoy that." 

Ruby was doing her best to stay focused and not die from second-hand embarrassment. She wasn't the type to try and tease them like Paige but watching them awkwardly skirt around each other, was a little painful to watch. "So Zelina here was telling me about her day, apparently he had some trying customers." 

Zelina gave Ruby a grateful smile, glad that the girl tattooing her hadn't brought up what she had been talking about before. She didn't want Aleister to think less of her for being cheated on or for running away to Portland for a fresh start. "You never know how challenging people can be until you work in retail." 

Aleister chuckled at that. "I can only imagine." He took a seat in the corner of the room, watching Ruby finish up Zelina's tattoo. He personally liked the way the rose was turning out and he hoped that she would too. 

Zelina couldn't help but laugh as well. "I swear sometimes people just go out of their way to be rude and to grind every last nerve that you have until you snap." 

"Well I am sorry you've had such a crappy day. Tell you what, I'll buy your burger for you. It's the least I can do, gotta restore your faith in humanity." Aleister mused, a little shy. There was something about seeing Zelina fired up and passionate that got to him. As much as Aleister was trying to fight it and give her space, he definitely felt an attraction and a sort of magnetic pull towards her. 

"You do restore my faith in humanity. Not many people would go out of their way to help a stranger or loan them their phone. You're one of a kind Aleister." Zelina mused, really considering and looking at him for the first time. Andrade had broken her heart into a million pieces but perhaps for the first time, Zelina was wondering if somebody like Aleister might be the one to help her put those pieces back together. 

Ruby cleared her throat as she watched them. "Well, your tattoo is finished now." She said, wrapping it and giving Zelina instructions on how to take care of it and clean it. "Enjoy your meal."

Zelina flashed Ruby a grateful smile and then paid her for the tattoo. "It looks gorgeous, thank you." She then turned to Aleister sheepishly. "You ready to go?"

"With you? Always." Aleister winked at her and lead the way out of the tattoo parlor, into the fresh crisp Portland evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelina had to admit that seeing all of the beautiful flowers along the streets of Portland, really nailed home the point that this was the Rose City. Sure, New York had been beautiful in its own way, but Portland was different. She was thinking that maybe it had to do with the company she was now keeping. 

Not only was Bianca and Montez good people to hang out with, but the more that she hung out with Aleister, the more she started enjoying his company. Zelina found him to be sweet and intelligent, he made her laugh and while she wasn’t quite ready to jump into a relationship, she found herself trying to picture a future with him in it. 

“Hey, did you hear me?” Aleister asked, lightly nudging her shoulder. 

Zelina realized she had been zoning out and shot him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I guess I got distracted by all the different flowers.” 

The tattoo artist nodded in understanding. “I get it, the first time I took a walk in Portland during the fall, I never thought I’d see anything as beautiful. I love when the flowers bloom but I love watching the leaves change colors as well. The beautiful hues of orange, yellow and red, it’s breathtaking.” 

“It really is.” Zelina mused, before meeting his gaze. “I apologize, what were you saying before?” 

“Oh, I was asking you if you wanted something other than a burger,” Aleister asked, he had been carrying the bag of food, while they walked back to the tattoo shop. 

“No, I think I am okay. I’ve been trying out different places, I made a vow to myself to try one new place a week.” Zelina explained. Since moving to Portland, she wanted to experience all that the city had to offer. It seemed like the sort of place that had something for everybody, a mystery yet to be fully uncovered. 

“I like the way you think Ms. Vega. That’s very clever and ambitious, but it’s a great way to explore the city. There are a lot of great hole-in-the-wall places to eat and shop. Definitely worth checking out when given the chance.” Aleister encouraged her, flashing a warm grin. He loved the city of Portland and he wanted Zelina to love it as well, and feel at home. 

Zelina gave a shy smile, wrinkling her nose a little bit. “Well, maybe you’d like to explore some of the holes in the wall places. I’ve always wanted to just wander around and see the different sights.” 

Aleister nodded quickly, almost embarrassed by how quickly he responded. “I think I would enjoy that too. I’ve lived here for years but there is plenty of magic in the city left to uncover.” 

“It’s a date then,” Zelina said nodding to him. She blushed once she realized what she had said, but decided not to take it back. 

Choosing not to embarrass her further, Aleister nodded ahead to the shop. “Thank you for walking with me and keeping me company. It’s been really nice.” 

“It wasn’t a problem, thank you for buying my meal today and hanging out with me,” Zelina said, before clearing her throat. “I will see you around then?” 

“Yes, you most definitely will.” Aleister hesitated for a second and plucked a flower from the window planter outside his shop. “Here take this, so that you have something as beautiful as you. Have a good night Zelina.” 

Zelina felt her cheeks heating up even more. “Thank you, Aleister.” She hesitated for a moment, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “See you around.” 

Aleister waited, making sure she made it back to the bridal shop safely before he went into his store. He couldn’t quite help the cheesy smile that seemed permanently etched on his face. 

Ruby was manning the front desk and gave him a knowing smile. She had witnessed their interaction through the front window. “Did you have a nice time?” 

“I really did have the best time. It was very insightful.” Aleister mused, chuckling as he handed over the bag of food. 

It seemed like the scent of hamburgers seemed to draw out the rest of his tattoo artists and workers. Pretty soon, Paige and the others had gathered around Ruby to grab their food. 

“So, how was it?” Paige asked, lightly elbowing him. As usual, she was curious about what had happened during his time with Zelina. 

“We just went and got food,” Aleister said, trying to downplay what had happened. He could still feel the ghost of Zelina’s lips on his cheek. It made his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

Paige shot him a playfully dirty look. “Oh come on, there have to be more details than that.” 

“He gave her a flower, I saw it,” Ruby called. She wasn’t normally one for gossip, but it had been a long time since she had seen Aleister this happy. 

Paige’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? Ah, that’s so cute?!” She squealed, lightly elbowing him again. 

Aleister winced and scooted away from her. “Will you stop elbowing me. You’re going to give me a bruise.” He grumbled, but his tone lacked any real bite. He was still super excited about his walk with Zelina. It hadn’t been a long time, but even the twenty or thirty minutes they had spent just enjoying each other’s company felt meaningful. 

“Are you going to ask her out?” Ruby asked, plopping down on the waiting room couch. 

“Zelina mentioned wanting to explore the town and I think that could be a lot of fun. I just don’t want to pressure her.” 

“He wants to play it cool,” Jeff announced, munching on his burger. “I see you man, I know how it goes.” 

"See Jeff gets it," Aleister said with a laugh. He could always count on the other artist to be on his side when it came to matters of the heart. Jeff was pretty laid back like that, it was why they worked so well as friends. 

Paige rolled her eyes, trying not to pout. “Well don’t leave her waiting too long. It’s great that you don’t want to pressure her, but still, make sure that she knows you’re interested.” 

“From the way she was looking at him, and the heart eyes that Al was giving her, I am sure she knows,” Ruby said with a laugh. 

Aleister groaned and shook his head. “You guys are the worst, you know that. Don't you all have anything better to do, than discuss my love-life?” He loved his friends, they were what made the shop feel like a family. He didn’t like how nosy that they could be. Idly he wondered if Zelina was probably getting the same treatment from Montez and Bianca next door. For a moment he thought he heard excited squealing coming from the joint wall. 

“Not really, you finding love is the coolest thing to happen around here lately. Besides, you know you love us,” Paige replied smugly. 

“Yes, I do love you guys. But I love you more when you do your job, so eat up and get back to work. We have art to do.” Aleister said, giving them a stern look before going to the back to start sanitizing the equipment. A tattoo artist’s job was never truly done.


	7. chapter 7

Zelina hadn’t seen Aleister for a couple of days, not that she would admit to looking. But she hadn’t seen him outside of his shop, nor had she seen him when she passed by. His social media had been moderately quiet as well. She kept replaying their conversation over and over, wondering if perhaps she had misread the signs. 

It was going on the fourth in a row when Zelina finally decided to stop into the tattoo shop and see if she could maybe see him. Thankfully it was Ruby and not Paige that was waiting at the front of the shop to greet the customers. 

“Hey Vega, what can I do for you?” Ruby asked with a polite smile. 

“Um, I was wondering if Aleister was around. I was going to grab some pizza and I thought I might ask him if he wanted to tag along. Provided he’s not busy of course.” Zelina said, desperate to play it cool. 

Ruby arched a brow and slowly shook her head. “Nah, sorry. He isn’t here, he’s been feeling a bit under the weather for a couple of days now.” 

Zelina’s face fell, and she nodded slowly. “Well if you see him again, could you let him know I was thinking of him?” 

“Sure, you could always text him though.” Ruby pointed out to the shorter woman. 

“I don’t want to bug him. It’s not a big deal.” Zelina said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Just let him know I stopped by.” She added before quickly making her exit. 

Ruby watched her go and then shook her head. Maybe Paige had been right, watching Aleister and Zelina try to get their stuff together was like watching paint dry. She didn’t want to be pushy, but she knew Paige could probably be the right bit of pushy, which was needed in this case. 

Zelina walked back to Bianca’s bridal shop, feeling a bit wary. She wanted to text Aleister, but she wasn’t sure it was her place. Plus there was a chance he just wanted to rest and not be disturbed. 

“Did you figure out where your loverboy was?” Bianca asked with a small smile as she resumed hanging dresses on the rack. 

“He’s not my lover boy. I did find out that he is sick though.” 

Bianca frowned. “Well, that’s unfortunate. I mean at least he isn’t ghosting you, he’s actually ill.” 

“I didn’t think he was ghosting me. Besides he can do whatever he wants to do, we’re not together.” Zelina replied defensively. Maybe she was protesting too much, but she didn’t want Bianca sticking her nose into her business. 

Bianca considered her for a moment and then sighed. “Girl, uh-uh, what’s going on in your mind? Why are you acting so sus[ect?” 

Zelina was frowning as well. “I just don’t know how well received me showing up at his place would be. Andrade used to say I was always too clingy.” 

Bianca rolled her eyes. “What does Andrade have to do with Aleister, you can’t compare the two. One is a snake, and the other is an amazingly cool tattoo artist. There is no comparison Z, Aleister Black is a good man. Don't count him out just yet okay?” 

“I guess you’re right. I just don’t want to overstep and scare him off. Guys do not tend to like girls who randomly show up on their doorstep like that. It's weird and makes me seem like an obsessed stalker” 

“Girl, it’s a soup, not a wedding ring.” Bianca was seriously starting to fear for her friend’s sanity. She thought that perhaps Zelina was overreacting just a little bit. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Paige mused as she stepped to the counter. She had heard their little argument and decided to intervene. “I was going to bring Aleister some soup, but I think it’d mean more coming from you.” She said sliding the container towards Zelina.

Zelina looked skeptical. “Fine, I’ll do it.” She said giving in.

“Good girl, the sticky note has his address, tell him I said hello,” Paige replied, giving a conspiratorial wink to Bianca. 

Zelina tried not to blush, but she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She quickly rubbed at her cheeks and shot Paige a dirty look. “You’re a pain in the neck you know that.” 

“That’s why you love me, darling, you’ll admit it soon enough,” Paige called with a laugh over her shoulder. 

Bianca was doing her best not to laugh. “I am sorry Z, but you have to admit that girl has flair.” 

“She has something alright,” Zelina muttered sulkily. “Honestly I am surprised she didn’t try and slip me his house key.” 

“Yeah, maybe we should call her back.” Bianca teased. 

Zelina shot her a dirty look as well. “Shut up Belair.” She muttered, snatching the soup off the counter. “I’m going to take this to Aleister, can you hold down the fort?” 

“Of course, it’s a slow day. If I end up needing help I’ll contact Montez, we’ll be fine. Go take care of your man.” 

Zelina rolled her eyes. “He is not my man.” She called over her shoulder.

\---

Aleister was feeling like crap. He had a nasty head cold and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had stayed home from work, not wanting to risk getting his friends or clients sick. He felt bad for having to cancel some of the appointments, but health and safety came first.

He was laying on his couch, old reruns of tv land shows were playing in the background. He was just drifting off when he heard a light knocking on his door. He let out a groan and with a lot of effort made it to his feet. It took him some time, but he made it to the door and opened it, surprised to find Zelina on the other side. 

“I brought you some soup,” Zelina said, shifting awkwardly. She held up the soup and tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

The tattoo artist blinked a couple of times, trying to process that she was actually there. “What are you doing here Z? I don’t want to get you sick.” 

Zelina gave a nod down to the soup. “Paige asked me to stop by and bring you some soup. Can I come in?” 

Aleister slowly moved out of the way, letting her come into his apartment. “Sorry for the mess.” He brushed some tissues off the coffee table and into a trashcan. “I wasn’t expecting company.” 

“You’re fine, why don’t you lay down. I’ll warm up the soup and bring it to you.” Zelina offered. Seeing him sick and not feeling well had her heart in knots. 

“Oh, thank you.” Aleister managed a small yet sleepy smile and sat back on his couch. “I am really glad to see you.” 

Zelina’s expression softened. “I am glad to see you too, I just wish you were feeling better. It really isn’t fun to be sick.” 

Aleister gave a weak laugh. “No, it isn’t.” He still didn’t feel well, but having Zelina nearby made him feel a little better. “You know I imagined the first time I showed you my apartment a bit different than this.” 

Raising a brow, Zelina gave him an amused smirk. “You planned on inviting me to your apartment.” 

“Well yeah, I thought I’d cook you dinner or something at some point in the future. I wasn’t trying to be presumptuous.” 

“I’m just teasing you, Al, you’re fine.” Zelina brought him the bowl of soup and a spoon. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Yes, that'd be really nice.” Aleister took the soup from her grateful and carefully began to eat. He tried to keep an eye on her, watching as Zelina began to clean up his kitchen. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I know you’d do the same for me. You aren’t good at letting people take care of you, are you?” Zelina asked, ignoring his comment as she began to wash the dishes. She was mainly doing so so that she’d have something to occupy her hands and thoughts. 

“Usually I am the one who takes care of people,” Aleister admitted, before sighing softly. The soup tasted so good, and it had been a while since he had been able to keep anything down. “You’re spoiling me though.” 

“Well from what everybody says, you deserve to be spoiled now and again. Why don’t you focus on feeling better, and you can make it up to me when you’re healthy again.” Zelina suggested. 

“That sounds like a plan to me. Thank you for taking care of me Zelina.” Aleister whispered, saying her name almost reverently. He knew he had felt something brewing between them, but having her willing to look out for him, made him even more certain. 

Once he got better, he was going to do everything he could to show Zelina just how much he appreciated her.


End file.
